Teus Hanga
Teus Hanga Teus Hanga was born in Tentaria, the tenth world. His magic was shadow, which usage was forbidden, because of the fearsome Demon Warlords and theirs demi-god Demon Chief, Kenridan. These demons was extremly powerful, they could easily destroyed all human life in Tentaria. The Council see this power growing in Teus, and they banished from their society, and he was knowns as deni. Backstory When he became a deni, his father get along with his power, and he was accepted that this is for this society. His mother, Hatilenna Hanga, doesn't. She's was tired of being rejected. Hatilenna suddenly became frustrated more and more, even when Teus wasn't at home. He was working at mills and smiths, he was having good fun, because he didn't know what it means to be a shadow sorcerer. His nephew, Katos Hanga and his childhood friend Archaian helped him learn magic, and some times he used as helping the poor people out. His mother know that this is turning bad, and she got angry at him. Lihenn, princess of Tentaria, saw that he could be her destiny. Her magic was Light which is impossible to use, but she got talent. Lihenn asked Teus to escape Tentaria with her, but an old law forbid Teus to answer, and Lihenn gave him no permission, they ended up in silence. After some weeks Teus didn't came back from work, because his friend and co-worker, got sick and he helped him out. His mother raged, and Teus' father tried to calm her, but she couldn't. The father went to bring his son back, but he resisted, because of the sick friend. The father knew that, but Hatilenna was extremely powerful and mad, he didn't want to conflict his wife, but Teus even used his power to help. The father almost died in little shadow magic, and Teus didn't even hit precisely. When the father didn't came back and so didn't Teus, Hatilenna went to grab his son home. She only found her love in agony. She cried, then she pursued his son. She found easily, and slap Teus. The old friend got better and he doesn't wanted to Teus get wounded, so they're said goodbyes. The father's wounds healed by the time, but Teus got penalty. He couldn't leave the house, without her mother's permission. Aminora felt very sad for his older brother, she even stood for him. But his mother was self-willed. The mother was an evil in Teus' eyes, and the only thing he wanted to see was Lihenn. She got grounded from her father. She felt in love with Teus, and she even wanted to marry him. But these never could be... Destroying Tentaria The Hanga family was living hard times... Hatilenna was working very hard and even dangerous. Her husband was always on long trips because of his work, she was very stressed. When the doomsday came, Teus was in the living loom by himself, looking into nowhere. Her mother got bad news. His father needed to stay more with his work. He was a solider against the Engelas, an angel-like demonic race. When Hatilenna saw his son, she got very mad, but not because of him. She argued with him, poor Teus didn't even know what's going on, but he had enough. He scolded her mother for being stubborn and the worse mother in existence, that her mother even used his magic against him... Teus ran away from home in fear and pain. His sister saw him running faster than she ever saw. She managed to follow him to the Great Fountain. His eyes were blacker than usual. The shadow embraced Teus, she was scared, but she went to him. Teus began to cast a spell, that he learned from Archaian, the Chaos Rising But he couldn't control this spell. It overwhelmed him and all life began to end up in endless agony, their life came to an end... They soul was banished from their body, and endless and horrible pain cutted in to their soul and screaming to eternity. These souls called banshi, which means: Endlessly Agonized Souls. Even Aminora got this horrible spell agonize her. But when Teus realized it, he began to cast an another spell, which was forgetten very long ago. Second World: OPEN! Category:Characters